


weighed down by morning

by juniperkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Orphanage, Platonic Cuddling, and gundam did bc both of his r dead. so, gundam excited about animals oooh, kinda? they’re just friends in this fic but, orphans au!!!!! hooray, souda got dropped off bc of negligent parents, theyd probably get together years after they left the orphanage, they’re both like 10 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty
Summary: gundam can’t stop thinking about the stray near the courtyard one morning.
Relationships: (kinda) - Relationship, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	weighed down by morning

a dog.

there was a dog.

outside of the courtyard.

gundam was basically buzzing with excitement as he laid in bed. he wasn’t even supposed to be up, if one of the caretakers found him awake he didn’t know what they’d do. 

the young, dark haired boy peeked out from under the blankets. checking the clock across the wall, he could see it was four a.m. that was way earlier than he usually woke up, but he didn’t mind today.  
he was in one of the sleeping rooms in the orphanage he’d lived in for a year now. multiple beds aligned the walls next to him. they looked like the beds you’d find in hospitals. honestly, the room did look like one.

it was a small room, with about eight beds in it. there were multiple rooms like this, for the kids to sleep in, and gundam was in the fourth. 

tanaka didn’t even know how he’d obtained the information about the dog that came by the courtyard every day, seemingly a stray begging for food at the rude description the young boy he overheard had given it when speaking to some friends. ribs peeking out, mottled and seemingly aggressive. 

gundam was a good listener. he was quiet. he kept to himself. people thought he wasn’t listening. gundam knew a lot. his companion, however, was anything but that.

he turned over to see a sleeping body in the bed next to him. a patch of dark black hair emerged from under the comforter, which gundam could easily recognize in the dark. the orphan probably shouldn’t wake his friend up at this time, knowing how the other valued their sleep, but he felt like he could burst if he didn’t speak to someone immediately.

“souda,” the young boy hissed softly, not wanting to wake anybody up. “souda!”

finally, the small form twisted around until two beady eyes were staring right at gundam. “hi,” his soft voice whispered back.

gundam opened his arms out to the other orphan, and souda didn’t need any more hints. he climbed out of bed and slipped under tanakas covers, the taller boy wrapping his arms around him protectively. he snuggled into the warm embrace. gundam could feel his ribs through the baggy shirt the smaller boy wore.

“why’d you wake me up so early, t’naka?” souda mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes to stay awake. gundam giggled softly at his sleepy companion.

“i heard about a stray dog around the courtyard and i couldn’t stop thinking about it…” he whispered. “do you..want to go find it today? and feed it? and pet it? and-“

gundam was cut off by a sleepy laugh from souda. “yeah...we can find it after lunch together. we can feed it a bread roll….’nd stuff..” gundam didn’t even notice how the younger boy had dozed back into sleep. he was simply ecstatic his friend had agreed to find the stray with him. 

together.

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! hi. i need to post more
> 
> but i had writers block for a while!! don’t worry more shit is on the way
> 
> this is just a drabble that i made for an au that my friends and i came up with!!


End file.
